A wedding
by SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: Qualcosa di speciale fra Tony e Pepper.


**Desclaimer**: Iron Man non mi appartiene. I diritti sono di proprietà della Marvel, di Paramount e di chiunque altro.

* * *

Virginia Potts.

Quello era il nome della sola donna che era in grado di organizzargli la vita.

Nessun altro, dico, nessun altro ne era capace. Ma da quel momento in poi non sarebbe più stato l'unico posto che lei avrebbe avuto nella sua vita. Lei sarebbe diventata molto più che la sua assistente personale e CEO della sua azienda. Da molto tempo era molto di più.

Adesso lei era lì, alla fine di quel corridoio di amici e personalità di spicco, vestita di bianco, che camminava verso una vita da passare insieme.

Era sola. Non aveva voluto essere accompagnata da nessuno, né da suo padre né da Tony stesso per arrivare davanti all'officiante. Era sempre stata così indipendente. La sua indipendenza era una di quelle cose che lo avevano sempre attratto di più, sin dall'inizio.

Continuava a camminare. Lentamente, seguendo il ritmo della marcia nuziale.

Era così bella. Era sempre bellissima.

Arrivò vicino a lui, ma poco prima di raggiungerlo, si fermò. Allungò una mano verso di lui e attese.

Lui la afferrò e la attirò a se.

Lei sorrise. Il più bel sorriso che avesse mai visto sul suo volto. Anche migliore di quello che gli aveva rivolto quando era stato liberato dopo il rapimento in medio oriente.

Insieme si voltarono verso il sindaco e con un piccolo cenno del capo gli fecero capire di essere pronti ad iniziare la cerimonia.

"Siamo qui riuniti per celebrare questa unione…" Seguire il discorso dell'officiante era difficile. L'urgenza di guardarsi, di scambiarsi quelle parole e quel bacio che avrebbe suggellato la loro unione, era fortissima.

Tony non aveva mai pensato di sposarsi. Né ora, né mai. Ma eccolo qua. E per di più l'agente Romanov aveva avuto ragione: sarebbero andati in luna di miele e avrebbero bisticciato per tutto il tempo.

Il sindaco parlò, parlò e ancora parlò, ma nessuno dei due futuri sposi sembrava prestargli attenzione, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri e nelle proprie speranze. Quando pronunciò le fatidiche parole sembrarono riscuotersi da quella sorta di trance in cui sembravano essere caduti.

"È giunto il momento di scambiarvi le promesse."

I due sposi si guardarono ancora per un momento, poi Tony prese il primo anello e lo fece scivolare al dito di Pepper.

"Virginia Potts. Ti prometto di stare sempre al tuo fianco, di sostenerti in ogni tua scelta. Di ricordami il tuo compleanno e la tua allergia alle fragole. Di non mettere più sempre a rischio la mia vita e di amarti per sempre."

Quelle parole che per molti potevano sembrare scicche e stupide, per lei valevano più dell'oro.

Lo osservò commossa. Con un dito si asciugò una lacrima che rischiava di sfuggirle dall'occhio destro. Prese un respiro profondo e infilò l'altro anello al dito dell'uomo.

"Tony Stark. Potrei prometterti tante cose, ma so che non te ne ricorderai, come non ti ricorderai né del mio compleanno né dell'allergia. Quindi ho pensato di prometterti l'unica cosa che so non scorderai mai." A quel punto lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Lui ricambiò il suo sguardo, incuriosito da quella strana promessa. Pepper si sollevò appena sulle punte dei piedi, si sporse in avanti e poggiò un bacio delicato sulle labbra di suo marito allontanandosi praticamente subito.

Tony la guardò sorpreso, ma si riscosse e attirò la donna a sé, per coinvolgerla in un nuovo bacio, questa volta più profondo.

Si allontanarono, si guardarono ancora per qualche secondo, poi insieme attraversarono i presenti per uscire dall'ingresso principale e salire a bordo dell'Audi decapottabile a bordo della quale sfrecciarono via verso il loro futuro insieme.

* * *

**NdA**: Seconda storia che pubblico.  
Non so che pensare di questa cosuccia qui.  
Non è stata betata, perché la considero un regalino per l'unica persona a cui oso far correggere i miei obrobri: _Nexys_.  
Detto ciò, questa è tutta farina del mio sacco e anche gli errori sono tutti miei.  
Una cosa molto importante: RECENSITE PER FAVORE. Anche negativamente, ma è importante per me almeno posso sapere se scrivo in un modo decente oppure se faccio pena. ;)


End file.
